


Beginnings.

by 00Q



Series: The Avengers - A diary. [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q/pseuds/00Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this alien invasion stuff going on, they decided to move in together.<br/>Or more accurately: Tony decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> So I write stuff now. Just some little tidbits that I wanted to share. It probably won't add up to a whole story and will be a bit different from the time lines of the movies. But hey: that's why it's called fanfiction. Not betaed.

 “- to clean up. You did formidable in your tactical handling of the situation, Captain, but there was still too much collateral damage-”

_\- and while the new Stark-Phone Xtreme is now stable enough to work even in regions with low satellite and radio reception-_

“There is also still the question of how we will proceed with team training. I am sure that every one of you agrees that a mutual training routine -”

_\- still problems with the new coding on the update to the OS Martini 4.1. The testers mentioned a bug report No. 4739 to occur regularly, while executing -_

“Stark, will you listen?“

“While my eyes may be on other thinks, my ears still hear you. My brain is very well capable of that. They don't call me a genius for nothing, you know. But just because I have to sit through this farce of a debriefing doesn't mean that I need to observe how your eye twitches, every time someone makes a suggestion that goes against your careful plans to make our lifes a lot harder. Which are hilarious, by the way.”

Tony Stark finally looks up from his Stark-Pad and glances over his overly expensive designer sunglasses at Nick Fury, who - as expected – couldn't contain his eye from twitching slightly in anger.

“Loki was defeated. We saved the day. Yeay to us. And while I enjoy your evil masterplan to keep Romanov, Barton and Rogers cooped up under your watchful eye in a shitty little room in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, I am certainly not okay with training under some muscly agents with a diploma in psychology and mediation, doing the trust-fall-thingy and getting myself beaten to a pulp. I am pretty sure, when every one has moved into the Avengers-Tower we will get close enough to one another and will assemble in no time, should the need arise to-”

“Wha-Wait, what do you mean, moving into Avengers-Tower?”, exclaimed Steve confused.

“Don't you read your email? I sent it-”, Tony checked something on his pad, ”one hour ago.”

Baffled silence filled the small conference room.

Tony hated silence. So he filled it with his typical babble.

“Bruce is already living there for a while, actually. He loves the design I came up with on his floor. Very Zen. The walls are thick, the windows near to unbreakable, custom made by myself, and the ceilings high enough for the green guy. But he is in the lab most of the time anyway, with stars in his eyes like Christmas came early, so he probably won't hulk out until some experiment of his goes horribly wrong. But the walls are reinforced with a new steel alloy, so there won't be any bad surprises like the tower falling into bits and all that. Same goes with the walls in Thors rooms. He seems to have an affinity with destroying things, it seems. Everyone of you has a bit of special stuff but you can throw it out if you don't like it. A loft bunk for you, Barton, because you seem to enjoy heights. A walk in closet for Romanov, because you are a woman after all. And some art stuff for Rogers. I also kept the hi-tech to a minimum. There is a common area, a full equipped training room, a shooting range, a movie room. I even installed some old fashioned air vent system, so Barton can creep everyone out. Anything I could come up with, really. Pepper had a heart attack when she saw the bill, it was quite fun to watch how her face got all white in shock and then red in anger. She got her revenge though and bought some awful modern art. I don't get it, really. It's just a square and a rectangle. I mean I enjoy geometry just fine, but I don't hang my blueprints on a wall and declare them art. And I certainly don't sell them for-”

“Would I have my own bathroom?” Natasha Romanov interrupted, her expression showing nothing.

Tony raised his eyebrows at the thought of sharing a bathroom with anyone. Remembering the days when he was at boarding school were horrendous enough.

“Are you serious? Who do you think I am? You even have a hot tub.”

“Free of charge?” asked Agent Barton distrustfully.

“Of course. I know S.H.I.E.L.D pays you near to nothing.”

Natasha and Clint looked at each other, their faces unreadable but they seemed to have some discussion going on nonetheless. Tony wondered how that worked.

The Stark-Pad chose this moment to make a little ping-sound and a notification came up.

_**'need the prints for R &D since YESTERDAY and signature for patent on new clean energy project. Also: Maria Stark Foundation gala at 8. GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE! - Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Ind.'** _

“Isn't she lovely,” Tony muttered, put down his glasses to massage between his eyes and arose from his seat. “My very own handler demands my charming person. It seems I'm not needed here, anyway. See you guys around.”

“Stark!”

The genius halted in his steps and turned around to see Fury in his cold eye.

“I don't know what you want to achieve with this 'Drawn Together'-bullshit. But if it comes down to it, then you better make it work. You are a team and should act like one. If the Avenger initiative dies because you couldn't decide on who makes breakfast, I will give you hell. If there are major disturbances I want to know. Should Dr. Banner leave your tower and be a threat in any way, I will make you responsible for it. I also demand reports about his outbursts.”

Tony Stark smiled charmingly at the man, but the grin didn't reach his eyes. “They are my guests and can leave anytime they want. And I will certainly not fill out any reports. As far as I know, I am still just a S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant. Consultants don't do spy-work. And if you think you could make me a second Coulson, so that I handle this team then you can go and fuck yourself. No one could ever replace Coulson. Also-” he looked at the three Avengers still sitting on the uncomfortable plastic chairs, “-I don't do breakfast. Actually, I don't do cooking. I don't care what you do in my kitchen, as long as everybody wears pants. JARVIS and I have established strict rules when hot surfaces are involved. But if I find my coffee maker broken I will skin you.”

When Tony was out of the room the three remaining Avengers looked at each other thoughtfully.

Then Clint Barton smirked lazily. He was fed up with his little room and the cameras in every corner anyway. He also couldn't quite stand the distrustful looks he still got. He may have a problem with Starks attitude, but then again he didn't have to be in the same room with him when there were this many opportunities to have a little alone time.

But he certainly enjoyed the guys snarky humor.

“I'll be packing.”, he excused himself from a furious Fury and wasn't surprised, when Natasha and Steve followed him. 


End file.
